Kid imprisoned
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: It's Kaito's birthday and Aoko has a very special present for him, but whre's Kaito? and what would happen when he finally appears and the police arrests him?  Yes I Know, bad sumary, so much info.But plase read  and comment .


**Hi, this is my third fic in this web, and the first one of Kaito, I know that I'm putting this on DC, but it's because here is where most people read it, I'd also wrote one for DC (but it's in spanish) and I needed to wrote one for what I consider the best work of the same autor (sorry for DC lovers, but it's true), I wonder if that could be use as a disclairmer, anyhow, for possible misunderstands I'm saying that this are not my characters, they're Gosho Aoyama's. Aoyama. Well, since English is not my mother language pease forgive me for bad grammar, I did it my best, it's also in Spanish, if anyone wants to read it in my own language, just search for: Kid encarcelado.**

**And the last thing, I don't like third person narrators or past narrators, so all is in the same person and in present, and the narrator in this case is Aoko, yes, I know, tipical, but what do you want, is most interesting that way.**

Today's Kaito's birthday, I'm getting really excited, I'm sure that he is going to love my present, that's why I'm going to get him from his home to go together to class, yes, I know that we always do that, but today is so much important, he's doing 18, and that means that he's now adult and because of that, he's totally responsible of his acts, thinking this I can't help but laughing, I mean, Kaito beeing responsible?, the same Kaito who spend his time planning tricks to see the coulour of my panties?, come on, this's never going to happen. I had arrived to Kuroba's residence, I ring the dorbell and Kaito's mother opens the dor.

-Hi Aoko, - she salute me - have you come searching Kaito?, what question, obiously yes, but he's not home, he hadn't arrived yesterday, I'm worried.

Hearing that made my, to call it somehow, justice character.

-Had you already call the police? - I ask worried-my father…

-I can't call.-she cuts me.

-Why?

-I'm not the one who have to tell you. But I'm quite sure that you would be Knowing it by this afternoon.

The chat ends and I restart the way to High school. What's up with Kaito?, I'm worried by him, but his mother's word had made the worrying a little bit less by creating some intrigue, Why the hell can't she call the police?, is it because Kaito has something to hide?, I don't think it could be possible, he's not a dab person, but in what world was the best friend of someone going to suspect that one of his or hers most trustworthy friends has a dark secret?, it's simply illogical. No, just trying to imagine him doig something bad, like robbing, is imposible to me. I arrive to the High school's hall where is a big din, bigger tha average, the first person who speaks to me, to my surprise, is Akako.

-Where's Kaito?-she asks.

-Dunno, for what do you want him?

-I need to beware him for something I'd seen.

-When I'm seen him I'll tell. - I say.

I'm so jealous about that girl, she's like perfect, or whithout the like, I don't Know how Kaito doesn't follow her like a puppy, as the other guys do, besides this doesn't dislike me.

At middle morning, a very tired Kaito appear in class.

-Excuse me. – says to then go to sit.

-Well, don't make it two Kuroba.

At the end of the class I go to Kaito's desk.

-What'd happen? Where were you?-I ask him between worry and mad.

-I'll tell you later, OK?

-Right.-I tell him beside I don't really trust him.

In the right momento I end to speak I see my father followed by some of his men, well they where really ten of them, they come into the room, all of we in silence staring at them, asking ourselves for what's happening.

-It's him.-says mi father pointing at Kaito.

Then, five of them surround Kaito while the rest make the students move away, I see how one of them put on him a handcuff while others subject him.

-Also in his feet, he's so dangerous. - orders my father, when Kaito is totally tied mi father puts his face just in front of Kaito's, it's the most serious and deceptioned look I'd ever seen on him, and sais so anyone could heard him perfectly- Kaito Kuroba, you're under arrest, you're accused of robbing in the secret identity of Kaito Kid…

I see them go with him, I can't accept or deny it, I'm just in shock, not everyday tou see your best friend, probably more than that, been arrested accused for being one of the most wanted criminals, even more, today's his birthday. Bit by bit I start to take conscience of myself, Keiko is shaking me.

-Aoko, Aoko-she calls me, finally I look at her, showing that I'm hearing-good, lucky you had returned to your own, you have been out for a minute.

My head is still in shock, but I make to concentrate a little to say some words.

-K-ka-kaito i-is…?-nothing more, I can't say any more.

I feel my eyes getting flood to let the water fall and wet my face.

-Sit down – Keiko asks me, I do it- Calm down, just don't think.

I'm trying, but I can't, if Kaito is Kid, I'm supposed to hate him, But I can only feel a very big repulsión to my father for snatching him from my side. There's nothing more.

I don't Know how I had arrived home, but since there's nobody I'd turned on the TV, to clear the doubts. They're showing the report, my father is talking about the camera they had putt o record in the darkness, and then,, the image show an old man who converts into Kaito, and who converts in Kid, it was clear, there weren't posible mistake, Kaito was the infamous thief, no, Kaito is the infamous thief, but even that I Know he's not bad, I'd known him since forever, and beside his childish he's not a criminal, I Know it sound weird now that the true has been revealed, but I Know that he wouldn´t do it without a good reason.

That's why I'd decided to ask Kaito's mother, I Know that she Knows, so I go out with new hopes 'cause I know I'm going to meet a new side of Kaito, and until now I'd loved every single one of them.

What I didn't Know when I go out home was that a swarm of reporters will be at the house's surrounds, I hardly manage to pass since I reach the door and make the doorbell sound while shouting.

-Mrs. Kuroba, it's Aoko.

Few seconds later she opens me the door slightly I gain acces, then she locks it again fastly

-Hi Aoko, I supose that you Know.-says a little resigned.

-Yes, but it doesn't matter to me, I only want to know why.

-It's because of Tooichi, it wasn't an accident when he died, he was murdered because he was Kid and they wanted to eliminate the possible problems since they want to obtain a gem with I-don't-know-what-power, Kaito was trying to obtain that gem and destroy it for revenge. **(Kaito's mother knows all because I want it, and it's me who's writing, any problem? I'm saying it in bad way, but truthly joking)**

-where's his costume?-I ask her with a ridiculous idea in my head.

She heads me to the hidden place behind the painting and i start to disguise whit the delinquent's outfit, then I were about to do the greatest insanity of my life, or maybe just the first big insanity of my life, I put on a big coat covering the costume and I go to the police station, where I know Kaito is, with my face exposed I manage to arrive to the arrested's zone, there I put on the monocle and the top hat and take off the coat leaving exposed the thief's outfit.I start searching for Kaito, It don't take me a long time, he looks at me.

-Aoko?-he says surprised.

-Schh.- I point out- I don't know how to take you out of here, but I'd bring you all what I found in…, how do you call it? Maybe lair?

-But, I don't understand…-he starts.

-You don't need to understand, just do it.-I order him while I start passing him strange toys.

-Aoko, you're the best.- he says making me go blush.

-Don't say that kind of things, and start doing your magic.-I defend myself.

-A great trick needs a great planning of it, so let me thing.-he says whit his characteristic smile that drives me mad.

Ten confusing, flying cards and smoke bombs, minutes later we are safe in an old and big building.

- Why did you do that?-he asks me.

-Today's your birthday, I had to give you your present, and I wasn't going to do it through the prison's bars.-I tell him.

-I still don't understanding you Aoko.

-Here you are. –I say giving him an envelope, I know what's inside when he reads it.

"_I Know that you love me, but there's one thing that you don't know, and that's what i'm going to give you for your birthday , that knowdelege: I also love you. Now it's yours, do what you want with it."_

After reading it he looks right into my eyes.

-Would you be disposed to live a life disguised running from the law? Running from your own father?-he asks me.

I Keep in silence for a minute or two, I hadn't think off that before, it was true, I would never see my father again, and if I see him I wouldn't be able to talk with him, I'd have to run from him. Besides, I know what my feelings are, and I know who I want to live with no matter what.

-If it's with you, yes, always.-I finally answer sincerely.

-I love you, Aoko, more than nothing.

-I love you to.

And then we join ourselves in an eternal kiss.

**Mina****: Puagh, oh God, how twee, I'm going to kill myself, it's really me who wrote it? I hate me.**

**Buho (Mina's conscience, like jiminy criket to pinnochio)****: You don't have to hate yourself, don't you see that without it the story wasn't complete?**

**Mina****: I could also have ended it killing someone.**

**Buho****: Yes, sure, but your heart needed to show that it's human.**

**Mina****: Oh, shut up, that I'm going to make a pink vomit wich coul be used to redecorate the house's walls.**

**Mina-the-owl (the two entities toghether, Little less crazy that separeted)****: I hope you liked it, and I want to ask you for reviews, because if I haven't I'm not going to write anymore (on fanfic)**

**Thank you.**


End file.
